Now Who Was It?
by SkyGem
Summary: Seven years after Tsuna graduated from Nami-chuu, Nezu-sensei still remembers the dame student and his trouble-maker friends. And now, it looks like he's got another nightmare in the form of one Bovino Lambo. One-shot.


Summary: Seven years after Tsuna graduated from Nami-chuu, Nezu-sensei still remembers the dame student and his trouble-maker friends. And now, it looks like he's got another nightmare in the form of one Bovino Lambo.

SkyGem: Lol, don't know where this idea came from, but I hope y'all like it, ne?

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR.

* * *

Nezu Dohachiro resisted the urge to grind his teeth together as he finished his introductory speech to the new second years that would be his students for the rest of the year.

Maybe nine or ten of them seemed to really be listening; the rest were all just dozing off or daydreaming, and there was one in particular that was really pissing him off.

The boy was sitting at one of the window seats somewhere near the middle of the class, looking out the window almost dazedly. He had curly black hair and disconcertingly familiar, brilliant green eyes, and an extremely bored expression on his decidedly handsome face.

Finally getting irritated at the lack of respect, the teacher blurted out on a whim, "And if you all want to actually go somewhere in life, you'll pay attention in class. Wouldn't want to end up like Dame-Tsuna, now would we?"

This really caught the class's attention. Nearly half the class let out amused chuckles, having heard about the brunet from older siblings that had been to school with him, while some others just looked around cluelessly, wondering what exactly was so funny, until someone filled them in and they too began to laugh.

There seemed to be only one person who didn't seem to be amused, and surprise, surprise, it turned out to be Bovino.

"Shut up," said the boy in a quiet, albeit dangerous, voice, and immediately, all noise in the class stopped as everyone turned to look at him.

"What was that, Bovino-san?" asked Nezu-sensei, his eyebrows furrowed disapprovingly.

"I said to shut up, you old fart!" repeated the boy, slamming a hand on his desk as he stood up. "Don't go running your mouth about things you have no idea about! I, for one, would love to be compared to someone as amazing as Tsuna-nii!"

Nezu-sensei stared at the boy with raised eyebrows, surprised at the sudden outburst, and more than a little confused. Just then, though, as he stared at the boy in front of him, something clicked in his mind; he saw an image from many years ago of an annoying five-year-old with an afro following Dame-Tsuna and crying for candy, his shockingly bright green eyes filled to the brim with crocodile tears.

Nodding to himself, satisfied that he'd finally figured the puzzle out, Nezu-sensei smirked, saying, "I remember you now. You're the little br-boy that used to follow Dame-Tsuna around."

Bovino looked at him with a defiant light dancing in his eyes, asking, "So what if I am?"

The man just tsked as he shook his head, saying, "No wonder you have such terrible manners, having that man as your role model. You may be content with setting your goal at becoming a bum, but I assure you, Bovino-kun, there are those that actually want to get somewhere in life."

At these words of his, the boy's face turned beet red with anger. But not, as most realized, anger at being insulted; rather, it was anger that his older brother figure had been insulted.

The boy tried, unsuccessfully, for all of one minute to reign in his anger, and when that didn't happen, he resorted to swearing loudly at his teacher in every single language he knew.

After five whole minutes of ranting about what a terrible teacher he was (and other such topics that were better left not repeated) in Italian, English, French, Korean, Cantonese, German, and the occasional Japanese word, the young Bovino had to stop to catch his breath.

In the stunned silence that followed, in which everyone stared at Lambo in complete shock, Nezu-sensei was about to send the boy to the principal's office for his use of such colourful language (his meager understanding of the English and Korean languages had been quite enough to get the message across), when the cow boy did yet something else that caught him off-guard.

The young teen took out his cell phone.

Looking at Nezu-sensei, he gained a mischievous expression in his eyes and said, "Now why don't I show you how your 'useless bum' of a student is doing nowadays, ne?"

Everyone watched in unbridled curiosity as Bovino quickly dialed a number into his cell and waited patiently for his call to be answered. He didn't have to wait long, because not long after, he said in a bright voice, "Ohayou, Tsuna-nii!"

A pause.

"Ah, hai, I'm in class right now!"

Another pause.

"That's actually the reason I'm calling you! You'll never guess whose class I was put in! It's that old fart, Nezu."

Nezu-sensei fumed in the pause that followed, about ready to interfere, but was frozen to the spot with one glare from Bovino.

"That's right," he continued after a moment. "Anyways, would you mind doing something about him? If I have to have him as a teacher, my marks will suffer a lot."

Lambo smiled mischievously at this; he knew that his nii-san cared a lot about his education, and he knew Tsuna would do almost anything to keep his marks from dropping and help him get a proper education. He'd even gone to the trouble of enrolling him at his old junior high.

At Tsuna's positive reply, Lambo smiled hugely before uttering a grateful thanks and hanging up.

As the students and Nezu-sensei stared at the boy, waiting for him to explain what had just happened, the boy held a hand up.

"Five…four...three…two…" he said, counting down on his fingers.

Before he'd even said 'one,' the phone in Nezu-sensei's class rang, and he went to pick it up.

"Nezu-sensei here," he said into the mouthpiece.

Without missing a beat, the person on the other end of the line, the chairman of the school, said in an almost confused voice, "Nezu Dohachiro-sensei, from this moment forth, due to a complaint from a higher up, you are no longer a teacher of this school. You are expected to have all your possessions cleared out of the classroom as soon as possible and to vacate the premises immediately afterwards."

As Nezu-sensei stared at the phone in complete shock, the older male continued.

"I'm sorry, Nezu, but whatever you've done this time seems to have really pissed someone off; someone important. Even I can't protect you this time."

And without another word, the man hung up.

As Nezu-sensei hangs the phone back in its place, he turns, almost in slow-mo, to look back at Bovino.

Ignoring his class's demands of "what did he say?", the man focused his attention on the brat that had just lost him his job.

"What did you do?" he asked in a disbelieving voice.

The brat just grinned cheekily at him.

"Now who was it you were calling a useless bum?" he asked in a mocking tone.

* * *

SkyGem: Hehe. What did you guys think? Like it? Hate it? Please leave a review and tell me what you thought. And sorry for not updating "Nothing More" lately. I'll try and get the next chapter up tomorrow, ne? Anyways that's all for now! Ciao!

Don't forget to press this pretty little button.  
ll  
ll  
\/


End file.
